The present invention relates to route optimization, and more specifically to route optimization through recovery of time due to an unplanned event on a reserved route.
The use of global positioning system (GPS) navigation systems in automobiles is becoming commonplace. Users are increasingly dependent on GPS devices to plan and direct their routes, real-time. Currently, traffic is random, as people drive to and from locations in a completely unpredictable manner.
When a large number of drivers are traveling to the same destination, or in the same area, traffic jams occur with little coordinated planning to prevent them. Also, given the chaotic and currently unpredictable nature of society and driving, the quantity of cars driving from random destinations, taking random routes, and arriving at random locations makes optimizing the system very difficult. At best, some events have a degree of predictability, for example, when a popular event is planned (e.g., sporting event or concert), local authorities may dispatch officers to help direct traffic, or they may post signs warning of the traffic congestion, but this would only affect roads in the immediate vicinity of the event.
Some individuals may be willing to pay for specific routes or “reserve” a specific route versus other GPS device users. The reserved routes may be more direct than other reserved routes or non-reserved routes to a destination.